


Win or Lose

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheering it On, F/M, Fighitng, Violence, Watching Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the birth of her son Prince Rhaego, Khal Drogo had decided to throw a festival in his honour and there is no greater event than the birth of the 'Stallion Who Mount the World". It is in the Dothraki nature for the event to have bloodshed, their version of a sporting event. </p><p>Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win or Lose

**Author's Note:**

> In this ficlet, the dragons are un-hatched but her son is alive and well and I'm smudging a few dothraki customs since it wasn't really said what would happen if Rhaego survived.

With the birth of their son and future King of the Iron Throne, Khal Drogo saw it as a perfect time to pick out three bloodrider for his son. He called his khalasar to a stop and ordered for a camp to be made for the festival, slaves and women worked to set up the tents as the men hunted, it would be a great event. Having now a better command of the Dothraki language, Dany insisted that her dragon eggs were present at the festival feeling a since of completion when they were around. The young khalakka was nestled in his mother's grasp as she ran her fingers over his soft features. Copper skin like her khal but the faint hints of silver hair like her own. Putting her lips softly against his forehead she kissed her young prince and gave him soft coos, before a throat was cleared behind her. Turning up her violet eyes caught sight of Jorah Mormont, one of her brother's swornsword and advisor prior to his untimely death. She knew the man to be an exiled Knight in her brother's service and was great help her with learning the dothraki language and customs. 

"Jorah come sit with me." She spoke to him in the common tongue, her husband shouted a few commands to a few slaves his hand never going too far from her back. 

"Khalessi I wanted to congratulate on the birth of your son. He looks healthy and strong." He spoke to her with kind words as she smiled up at him just as he sat below her. 

"Drogo thinks he is big and strong and can't wait to teach him to ride. Khalakkas ride with their father as early as three years or so I am told, for now he will ride with me in a special basket." Daenerys was filled with joy at the idea of watching her son learn to ride it would be a wonderful sight to see him as the Stallion Who Mounts the World as the dosh khaleen foretold. "After the celebration of his birth I would like to talk with you about returning to Westros." Her plans were not unknown to the older man and he nodded. 

"We can discuss the plans your brother and I talked about, but it won't be easy getting all the dothraki across the narrow sea, quite difficult to persuade your Khal as well." He added his attention returning to the hard faced man that shouted out again to a slave. 

"Leave Drogo to me." Daenerys replied, turning to kiss the bare shoulder of her khal which brought his attention back to her and to her lips before kissing her softly, sharing a heated moment. 

"I shall leave the two of you and get a better seat for the celebration." Jorah excused himself and Daenerys nodded to him, adjusting Rhaego to the other arm as Drogo called the young and old men of the khalzar. He explained to the men that gathered that they would be fighting to become bloodriders to the Stallion Who Mounts the World, a great honour! Men shouted in excitement and Daenerys smiled, it would be an exciting event. With so much as a warning the gathered men started to fight. It was fast and bloody, it wasn't the point to kill but as Dany watched knives and whip hit skin it was clear that a few of the men wouldn't make it out alive. Daenerys cheered a long with her husband, her blood pumping at the thrill of the fight. Normally she wasn't one for bloodshed but watching the men fight to protect her child had her heart racing. 

After what seemed like hours but really only minutes, three men stumbled to the front, they were the chosen ones. Drogo picked up his son and brought him down presenting the small but strong child to the three men. It was an uncommon practice but the blessing and prophecy they gained from the dosh khaleen had Drogo hopeful for his son. Drogo explained to the three men what he asking of them, to be the bloodriders of their future Khal they were eager, Jhogo the youngest fidgeted as he agreed. Drogo turned to Daenerys and asked her to bring forth the three weapons she got on her wedding day to present to the men. Returning the young prince to his mother, Khal Drogo gave each new bloodrider the weapon as the rest of the khalzar cheered for them. It was an unusual event but it would prove to be an important one for the years to come when they rode onto Westros.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/30   
> I'm finally picking this back up again but just using the 30 day challenge as prompts. You are welcome to send me prompts to be posted here or on tumblr via one of two ways. 
> 
> my email  
> hellion_wolf@aol.com 
> 
> or my tumblr  
> a-bit-of-a-hellion.tumblr.com


End file.
